httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pura
please note that Pura's name, personality, appearance might change at any time. She is still a character in development. Backstory Pura is a female Lightscale that is the companion and best friend of Lumin. Originally, Pura was captured by dragon hunters to attack and enslave people from villages. Then during one raid( the raid where Lumin's family all perished) Pura heat up her chains and escaped. Lumin managed to flee from the hunters as well, and later met Pura struggling to get the chains and armor off. Pura had used so much force to rip the chains and some pieces of armor started to cut into her scales. This injured her very badly and Lumin wanted to rescue the wounded dragon. At first Pura was wary of Lumin and untrusting, being that she was originally captured by humans. However, she was curious and examined the boy. She deemed him harmless and let him heal her. Lumin's whole family was gone, so Pura was probably his only comfort. The two bonded very fast and began their adventures together to take revenge on the hunters. Pura recieved her name when Lumin wondered why such a pure creature should suffer from the hunters, he then named her Pura. She seems to have taken a liking to this name. Editor's note: Note that this is going to become a fan fic soon. I just need to finish and add a few adjustments to the story. Appearance Pura's scales are a rich violet color accompanied with bright golden and orange tints to her crest and spots. She also has a few pieces of dead scales stuck to her since teen Lightscales usually have a few left over from when they were still babies. The dead scale pieces fall off over time when it grows into an adult. Usually Lightscales are in a white color with golden spots and to get a different color is very rare. When Lumin first saw Pura he had sworn he had never seen such a species before, only because she was a different color. Once all the nasty armor was removed Lumin instantly recognized that Pura was a teen Lightscale. Personality At first Pura was very shy to Lumin, and not very trusting to him. As she recovered in a cave, she only came out when she needed fish from Lumin and when Lumin tries to heal her. Even if she is secretive, Pura is also always observing Lumin. She is curious on why the boy would help her when he is a human and tries to figure out if he is harmless or not. After awhile, Pura has decided that the boy is of no harm to her and starts trusting him. When she fully heals, Lumin has expected her to fly away without him but, instead of flying away, she grabs Lumin and takes him on a flight. She shows Lumin what it's like to fly, what real freedom tastes like. When she lands, Lumin holds out his hand to touch her. Pura leans her snout and became Lumin's friend from then on. After all the bonding, Pura shows to be very sassy and sort of a show off. Being a fast dragon, she likes to drag Lumin along and perform aerial tricks in front of other dragons, even if they are not looking. If Lumin is feeling a little lazy, Pura will be sure to drag him out once again and force him to do the tasks he was supposed to do himself. If Lumin is feeling down, Pura will do anything in her power to cheer him up. She'll run all around him, make ugly faces to make him laugh and barf up the occasional slimy fish. Category:Dragon characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Females